


Sailor Boy

by Quecksilver_Eyes



Category: Sweeney Todd (2007), Sweeney Todd - Sondheim/Wheeler
Genre: Angst, F/M, Poetry, and longs for it, from her own cage all the way across London, from the curl of her smile to the vibrato in her voice, in which johanna is her parents' child, in which johanna looks at a handsome bloodied sailor boy and is still her parents' daughter, in which johanna looks at a pretty pretty sailor boy with the world in his eyes, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quecksilver_Eyes/pseuds/Quecksilver_Eyes
Summary: my voice is a razor's edge / my hair curled with too much heat / and not enough love / my dresses are heavy things / - they keep me tethered here
Relationships: Johanna Barker & Lucy Barker, Johanna Barker & Sweeney Todd, Johanna Barker/Anthony Hope
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Sailor Boy

hey there  
pretty sailor boy

you look at me  
from behind my bars  
with those eyes   
\- what do you see?

what do you hear?

my voice is a razor's edge  
my hair curled with too much heat  
and not enough love  
my dresses are heavy things  
\- they keep me tethered here

you look at me  
with all the world  
and its tunes  
in your eyes and  
tucked in your mouth  
and -

sailor, boy, what do you see?

aren't i lovely?  
aren't i beautiful?  
enough to steal your breath away?  
enough to make you sink to your knees  
and take a beating  
for me?

enough for you  
to show me all the world  
beyond these bars?

sailor, do not be fooled  
by dresses  
and hair, yellow spun

do not be fooled  
by smiles  
and eyes, big enough  
to swallow all the world

oh, sailor boy

i am  
my mother's daughter  
my father's child

i am their madness  
i am their blood

Do you want me, still?


End file.
